Mirando Fijamente el Techo
by Sandraacute
Summary: Era una tarde de verano, no había mucho que hacer... salvo reflexionar sobre lo que verdaderamente sientes por un amigo, mientras él está al lado tuyo, mirando el techo. 16 años. -SLASH- Rate T por lenguaje.


_Hooola chicos! Bueno, los que leyeron el segundo chap de "Cambios" sabrán que les dije que escribiría un oneshot en modo de disculparme por la ETERNA TARDANZA en subir el dicho segundo capítulo. (Los más amigos ya conoces mi lenta escritura ejeje) Aunque honestamente, este fanfic fue la excepción. La inspiración me llegó hoy, y terminé el oneshot antes de lo esperado. Como es obvio, es un slash entre Serio y Paco n.n En fin, no les quito más tiempo y... ¡lean! ~Ciao_

Combo Niños no me pertenece, es de completa autoridad de Carlos de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.-

* * *

Mirando Fijamente el Techo

Era una tarde de verano bien calurosa, no había casi nadie en las calles, la ciudad de Nova Nizza parecía estar despoblada. Algunas personas habían viajado por las vacaciones, otras simplemente estaban en la playa que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, y el resto, encerrado en sus casas con ventiladores prendidos y sin nada que hacer. Ese era el caso de Serio y Paco, que estaban juntos porque el tigrillo había decidido pasar algunos días en la casa de su amigo.

Los dos primeros días lo habían pasado excelente, se divirtieron mucho haciendo distintos tipos de cosas, pero para el tercer día (osea hoy) se les fueron todas las ideas, incluso la de ver televisión, ya que no había ningun programa interesante. ¿Video juegos? Se habían "dado vuelta" todos en los primeros días. ¿Salir? ¿CON ESTE CALOR? Ni aunque les pagaran mil pepitas. ¿Bañarse en la piscina? PACO NO TENÍA EN SU CASA. ¿Ir a la playa? Que pereza... y menos con este calor de mierda que ya los estaba derritiendo. Lo único que los mantenía refrescos era permanecer acostados en la cama mirando al techo, mientras les llegaba el frio aire del ventilador.

Paco lanzó un quejido, mientras se acostaba para el lado derecho, dándole la espalda a su compañero. -Me aburro- dijo con voz agotada. Serio suspiró mientras entrecerraba los ojos, con la mirada perdida en el techo blanco de la habitación. Utilizó su vista periférica para ver de reojo al moreno.

Gruñó por lo bajo y regresó su concentración al techo de la casa.

-_¿Por qué me está pasando esto ahora?_- pensó, y comenzó a jugar de manera inquieta con sus manos. -_Estúpidas hormonas... ¿No podía fijarme en..._- miró a Paco, y se dio cuenta de que él también había regresado a mirar el techo. -_...una chica?_- Agitó su cabeza varias veces y cerró los ojos.

El ojirojos lo miró preocupado. -¿Estás bien, Serio?- Y el mencionado abrió sus ojos de golpe, con un leve sonrojo de acompañamiento.

-S-sí, sí lo estoy- respondió el pelinaranjo tímidamente, y le dio la espalda a Paco para hacerse el dormido. -Creo que tomaré una siesta, así pasará más rápido el tiempo-

-Buena idea, creo que yo también lo haré- agregó su amigo mientras se ponía más cómodo en la cama... y se quedó dormido.

Serio volteó para quedar de frente con él (aunque a una distancia considerable). Lo observó durante un largo tiempo. Su tez morena, su cabello descontroladamente puntiagudo, lo tranquilo y... increíblemente adorable que se veía durmiendo. ¿Quién diría que al despertar es una persona enérgetica e insoportable? Eso hizo que el tigrillo sonriera.

Su corazón se puso a latir con fuerza, pero no podía precipitarse, no todavía. Respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos, entrando en un momento de concentración y cuestionamiento espiritual...

-_¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué me sucede? ¡Vamos Serio! ¿Por qué de la nada te comenzó a gustar alguien de tu mismo género? ¡A ti antes te gustaba una chica, Azul! ¿Y por qué te dejó de gustar? ¡Claro! ¡Porque la muy puta te puso los cuernos apenas se habían puesto de novios! ¿Y quien fue el que me consoló? ¿Quién me dio todo su apoyo? ¡Eso es! ¡Era Paco! ¡Y lo amo porque siempre ha estado ahí para mí!... ah mierda, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, hasta a mí me da escalofríos- _

Terminada su reflexión intensa, una lágrima cargada de millones de sentimientos rodó por su mejilla, esa pequeña gota expresaba toda la tristeza, todo el miedo y todo el amor que Serio había acumulado en su corazón. Y ya no era una, eran varias las lágrimas que caían por los ojos del ojiverdes. Este pequeño llantó provocó que su amigo despertara, alarmándose por ver a Serio llorar.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, y Paco miraba al pelinaranjo preocupado. -Serio... ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó, pero él interrogado sólo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Paco lo miró fijamente. -Vamos Serio... eres una persona importante para mí, puedes confíar en mí, dime lo que te pasa-

A Serio le brillaron los ojos, tenía tantas ganas de contarle lo que sentía... tantas ganas...

-No puedo Paco, es imposible-

-¿Imposible que me cuentes? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el moreno, cada vez más confundido.

Serio hundió el rostro en sus manos. Y enderezó su cabeza, mirando de frente y no a su amigo. Paco lo observaba atentamente, preocupado por lo que le sucedía. De a poco el tigrillo fue bajando sus manos, deslizándolas por su cara hasta haberla dejado descubierta... respiró profundo y se volteó nuevamente hacia el ojirojos para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

-Te... _amo_- dijo, aunque la última palabra no se escuchó del todo.

-¿Qué? No te oí bien...- respondió el moreno.

-Paco... lo que pasa es que... he estado pensando mucho en lo que nos ha pasado como amigos, me di cuenta de que tu siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesité, pusiste tu hombro cuando necesitaba consuelo... y lo más importante es que... creo que... no, estoy seguro de que... y-yo... yo me di cuenta de...-

-¿De qué Serio? ¡Dime de una vez hombre!- exclamó Paco inquietamente.

-De que te quiero-

-...-

-...-

-¡Gracias Serio, yo también te quiero como un amigo!- respondió Paco alegremente.

-¡No! ¡No entiendes! Yo... yo no te quiero _de esa forma_-

Paco abrió sus ojos como platos. -¿De qué forma me quieres entonces?- Ahora el nervioso era él.

-Yo... estoy... estoy enam... estoyenamoradodeti- dijo Serio con las mejillas completamente rojas. Luego de unos segundos se giró para darle la espalda a su compañero, tenía miedo de ver la reacción que él tendría. Sabía que ahora Paco le tendría miedo, que nunca más le iba a hablar... ¿Qué haría ahora?

...

...

Pasaban los minutos y nada sucedió, Serio, preocupado, giró su cabeza para mirar al semi-toro, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Paco?-

-...-

-Paco... no me odies... no me ignores- imploró Serio acercándose más a él.

El moreno abrió sus ojos, su mirada no expresaba absolutamente nada, algo que incomodó a Serio por un momento. Después comenzó a perder la paciencia... más tarde no aguantó más, y lo agarró de la polera mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Paco! ¡Háblam...-

No podía ser cierto.

Serio no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

Cerró los ojos. Disfrutó de la situación, aunque fue corta. Terminó.

Paco se alejó de los labios de Serio completamente avergonzado de lo que acababa de suceder, los corazones de los dos chicos estaban palpitando más rápido y más fuerte de lo normal. ¿Era acaso eso común? No... para el mundo eso no lo era. Pero, a estos dos adolescentes, les importaba un carajo.

Serio se sonrojó de nuevo, y bajó su mirada tímidamente, aunque detrás de ese nerviosismo, en su boca, en sus labios... estaba dibujada una hermosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Paco había dibujado.

-Se... Serio... uhm... esto es... esto es extraño, p-pero verás y-yo... y-yo c-creo que t-también...-

El pelinaranjo subió su cabeza para mirar a su amigo, como si una luz hubiera iluminado su cabeza, y esa sonrisa iba aumentando en grados.

El moreno aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. -Yooo... tambiénteamo-

Serio y Paco se pusieron de pie, sin despegar la vista el uno del otro. Se fundieron en un corto pero adorable beso. (n/a: akwardness plz?) El tigrillo apoyó sus manos en los hombros del moreno, y éste rodeó los suyos en la espalda del pelinaranjo. Parecía ser el momento perfecto, dos almas que al fin estaban juntas, y sin importar las diferencias... o mejor dicho las semejanzas, lograron sacar a flote su amor...

-¡PACO YA ESTOY EN CASA!- gritó su mamá desde el primer piso, cerrando la puerta de entrada.

Los dos chicos abrieron sus ojos de golpe, cayéndose de la nube en la que habían estado flotando. OBVIAMENTE se separaron hasta quedar en una distancia no-íntima, para no levantar sospechas. Y por último...

-Oh, ¡aquí están los dos! ¿Siguen acostados? jaja... par de flojos- dijo la madre de Paco al ver que su hijo y su amigo estaban en la cama, mirando al techo fijamente, sin hacer absolutamente nada aportivo...

...Y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

* * *

_¿Asquerosamente adorable? Eso pensé ajajajaj... Ojalá les haya gustado, ustedes saben que la única forma de saber la opinión de mis queridos lectores es dejándome un review (acepto todo, menos criticas destructivas). Nos vemos en la próxima chicos!_

_~Sandraa_


End file.
